Left 4 Fluffy
by ChadR-2014
Summary: Steven wake up at 7:00 AM and looking outside window that Beach city is attacked with Fluffy virus. It up to Steven attempted prevent any other spead and save everyone except people already infected .
1. An Day Later

Steven wake up in his bed, And look around the livingroom so quiet said from Steven himself, call of this mother's friends as they arent reponded so he walking at Gem's teleport pad for four minutes with Amethyst or Amethyst look-like come out of teleport pad. And Steven was happy that he not alone. As he walk to fridge to get his favorite soft drink Dr. Chad to himself and Amethyst for seemly waiting the Garnet and Pearl to Return from thier mission.

Put as Steven was getting to fridge as Amethyst is walking slowing to fridge, Steven as start talking to Amethyst how the Mission to attempted to cover an infectius bug which come from Space that infected person both Gem and Human into Monsters. Amethyst still walking to fridge with no respond. Steven ask her one more time if she all right and still no respond, Steven as start to grab Dr. Chad's to Amethyst and himself for nice drink.

Amethyst was acutally want attack Steven and attempted to bite him, Steven quickly jump the soft drinks to island table and started fighting Amethyst as hair cover her face, As Steven punch Amethyst to snaps out it. As Steven start pull Amethyst's hair to see what going on with her.

"Oh, Noooo" said Steven, That Amethyst is infected from that evil fluffy bug, The Furry Amethyst wake up and still crazy try attack Steven one more time. Put Steven put his mama's Shield to defended himself and Runs to door outside of Gems headquarter that reveals that Beach City is acutally infected with Fluffy bug virus and Kills Mr. and Mrs. Pizza. With 60 percent of town folks are infected, Steven jumps down to find his Dad and Connie or anyone still uninfected.

As Steven jumps down to Beach and calling Lion if he made out, Lion is still not infected since he safe by his Father Greg at his van from infected Beach City. As Greg's van come at Steven face , And turns around with someone to grab Steven with Lion as Connie, Her Father, Ronaldo Fryman, Onion, Sour Cream, Lars, Sadie, Jenny Pizza and Nanafua Pizza are in Van uninfected. And tells Steven to get out of this town. And Nanafua tells Greg to going Beach City Police Station to get Guns, Pipe bombs, Granded Launcher and some Swords to defended themselves execpet Steven that he need his Gem powers to attack infected them.

* * *

And for next five minutes, The arrived at the Police Station to getting the Guns and other supplies and get out of there into Colonial Town to find any more fuel to Greg's Van and later heading to Military Base for get out East Coast.

As they all enter the Police Station, Steven tell his Father what the evil Fluffy bug got here at Beach City, As Greg was telling him until Few infected Furry Police attack them and Steven his Gem shield to push the infected police officers to get in the armory room to get all the Guns and some ammo.

Lars, Sour Cream, Onion, Nanafua Pizza, Steven and Connie must stay at Lobby of Police Station while Greg and others to run into Armory with Talkie to communited Lars. And just like that they off into Armory by running there. Lars look outside as two infected Beach City folk are walking around outside of Police Station enterance waiting for mummy prey. Lars complains for need battery for his phone since his phone got 15% of battery left, Sour Cream tell Lars that there maybe charging station at Mountians Region Airport.

As Greg, Sadie, Jenny Pizza, Ronaldo Fryman, Connie's Dad and Lion are pushed the infected away as they close into Armory as Lion roar for five times on infected cops and jail inmates. And after Lion roars of them they finally reach the Armory and they need is to open the Door as LOCKDOWN activited with siren start buzzing.

This cause the infected from downtown Beach City tracted it and Yell all them. Greg used the talkie to tell Lars to get others to run into Armory. Greg also need Steven to command Lion to roar the Armory door to get the Guns as others run quickly now. And the Infected Beach City Fly's, Runs in Four or Two legs on the remaining victims as still not fate what happens to Garnet and Pearl.

Too be finished...


	2. Leaving Beach City

As we left off that Other survivor runs into Armory as Fluffy infected Beach City folk hear the alarm goes off. And Lion opens Armory door since forementioned alarm cost some doors of police station to be shut down when deactivation is at Main Officer's Office lock shut with Main Officer kill himself as assumes.

* * *

Greg tells Lion to pick up thier other family memebers and Steven. As everyone loot the Guns, Ammo and Defilb for reason place here. And just before do it very quickly he need used walkie-talkie to Steven that Lion coming his way to pick up him very quick. Steven respond "Ok, And it need Lion to talk him very fast".

And Greg to put the Talkie at Lion's ears to give him respond. As Fluffy's are breaking the main lobby's windows to getting right in. As other mostly into Jail's hallway like 75 feet's away from Lobby. And Lion quickly getting there to defend them from Fluffy since he already immune from Fluffy for Oblivously reason.

As Fluffy's slowly walking into Hallaway that everyone is running there, Lion block on middle of Hallway as Fluffy's touches Lion and bite him three to four times as other survivors made to Armory as most of Everyone is gear up, And ready to defended thier love ones and get out of Beach City.

As some purple Fluffy come up fly up to celling as Steven quickly that Amtheyst is coming, Greg said hi as Steven said she one of them. And Greg tell the others shoot her to death since the Fluffy virus is also infected Gems since they thought that virus only infects Humans. Put saidly that Amthyest runs away back outside of police station and try to do something alse.

Greg tell the others to ride Lion's back to his Van and get out of Beach City likely forever. As every Survivors get on Lion's back with Steven commands Lion to outside of Police Station and drops off them to Van as Lion and himself will defended them until they every Fluffy left them alone and find human civilzation again.

As all them gear up and Lion start to runn into Lobby and roar the door of police station and lion stop near to Greg's Van, Everyone except Steven drop down to groud and everyone get in Van to pack all Guns, Ammo and other supplies into Van.

As Fluffy's come slowly except fastest fluffy's roars on suvivors as Ronaldo tell them get pistols from Desert Eagles to M1911's on Fluffy's head as Steven command his Lion to push them as Amythest come out again to finsh the job.

Greg see infected Amythest and tell other to shot Amythest on head and keep until she down for good. Everyone were relief it's done as Amythest's body dissappear and others never look back.


	3. TBA

Hype


	4. TBA 2

Hype


	5. TBA 3

Hype


End file.
